off the edge
by Siei
Summary: wow..the light characters are ticked..this could mean trouble for the heavy characters...RR
1. Default Chapter

the lights strike back...  
  
hello all..^_^ I am actually doin a new kind of ficcie..^_^  
  
Yami bakura:why am I here?-.-  
  
Siei:I need SOMEONE to keep me company so i thought.."why not bring your favorite  
  
bishie?"  
  
Yami bakura:ahhh...I see..  
  
anywayz..we will BOTH do the disclaimer..  
  
both:WE DUN OWN SUPER SMASH BROTHERS MELEE!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pikachu:pika..we lights dun get any respect..they like the heavier ones..  
  
Pichi:PI!! Pikachu right..we're faster..which is needed a LOT..  
  
Mr.Game and Watch:yes I agree..and we are a lot more fun too...  
  
Pikachu and Pichu:YEA!  
  
Jigglypuff::jiggly!we're needed just as much as THEY are!  
  
Pikachu:yea!  
  
Kirby:I'm actually used quite often..but I'm with you guys...  
  
Mario:and I'm the most popular!  
  
Pikachu and Kirby:NO! WE ARE!  
  
Luigi:o.O...you ok bro?  
  
Mario:*sniff sniff*I'm alright..  
  
Pikachu:we're the most popular..3  
  
Pichu:yea!  
  
Mario:must agree..  
  
Luigi:ditto  
  
Ditto:*randomly appears*  
  
Kirby:mhm  
  
Jigglypuff:JIGGLY!  
  
*back at a random spot*  
  
Link:hey Zelda hey Shiek  
  
Zelda and Shiek:hey Link...  
  
ice climbers:*having hot cocoa*  
  
Bowser:*talking to DK*so..DK..you say you were Mario's FIRST adversary?  
  
DK:yea...I stole peach and I rolled barrels at mario in the first games...  
  
Marth:*sharpening his sword*  
  
Roy:*over by zelda*  
  
Mewtwo:hmm..something doesn't seem right...  
  
Falco:so..Fox..when you going to ditch Peppy?  
  
Fox:as soon as I can..I mean come on..hes the weakest of the 4..so what if he was  
  
a friend of my dad's...he ain't a friend of MINE...  
  
*back at other random spot the lights are plotting schemes*  
  
Pikachu:who has any ideas?  
  
*crickets chirp*-.-  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END CHAPPIE!!  
  
well...that was cool...  
  
Yami bakura:so..many names to memorise...x.x  
  
Siei:well...R/R ideas of what the lights should do to the big guys..  
  
Yami bakura:so many names!!!!!XP 


	2. more and more randomness but I think a p...

YAY! I finally updated!^.^  
  
Yami Bakura:woooo hoooo....e.e*obvious sarcasm*  
  
me:hmph..urusai!*hits him with TEAFPOD*  
  
Yami Bakura:X__X gomen ne..  
  
me:e.e;;...ok...well...PIKA TAKE THE DISCLAIMER!  
  
pikachu:pika pika pi!pika pika pikachu!(translation:siei owns nothing except herself and the fanfic!)  
  
CHAPPIE START!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
link:dur..she's mine marth and roy!  
  
Zelda:*playing cards with peach*any 7's...?  
  
Peach:nope!*giggles*go fish!  
  
Zelda:*twitches and draws a card*  
  
Marth:no shes mine!I'll MAKE her mine!  
  
Roy:no way in hell!the beauty is MINE!  
  
Link:durr..*stabs self with sword*  
  
Everyone else:yes!_;;;  
  
*back with the lights*  
  
Mr. Game and watch:ok any ideas...?  
  
Pikachu:pika pi!  
  
Pichu:pichu!^.^  
  
Jigglypuff:jiggly!  
  
Mr.Game and watch:...those that know english do you have any ideas..?  
  
ness:we should kill thyem all!*holds axe*  
  
Mr.Game and Watch:DUH!*throws sausage at him*  
  
Ness:*writhes*  
  
Mr.Game and watch:ok......_;;.....er.....mario any ideas...?  
  
Mario:well.I suggesta we make a trapa!  
  
Dr.Mario:I agree!  
  
Luigi:yes!  
  
*back to the non-lights*  
  
Nana:so popo how're you today?  
  
Popo:I'm good...  
  
Nana:want to go show our supeirierness by showing how we can't slip?^____^  
  
Popo:YEAH!^__^  
  
Mewtwo:I do not slip either,for I do not walk..I float...*floating*  
  
Ice climbers:-_-..  
  
Bowser and DK:we are strongest!*flex muscles*  
  
Captain falcon:*punching and kicking something*FALCON PUNCH!FALCON KICK!  
  
nana:lets go to icicle mountain!  
  
popo:yeah!  
  
all of them:*go to icicle mountain*  
  
*the lights come in*  
  
Mr.Game and watch:HA we go-huh?where are they..?*they all search*  
  
Ness:most likely at icicle mountain...CHOP-CHOP!*hit by sausage*  
  
*all of them,excluding ness, go to icicle mountain*  
  
Mr.Game and Watch:we got you now!  
  
Pikachu and pichu:PI!  
  
Jigglypuff:Jiggly!  
  
Mario,Dr.Mario,Luigi:mamamiya!  
  
all heavy characters:*asleep*-.-  
  
Everyone else:-_-;;;...WAKE UP!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End chappie!  
  
me:mwaha that was cool...  
  
Yami bakura:should have been more blood..  
  
Me:like your's?  
  
Yami B.:*hides*  
  
me:yeah..whatever...click the magic purple button!if you do....happiness will overcome everyone!  
  
Yami Bakura:baka!urusai!they KNOW its a review button and it'll only make YOU happy!  
  
me:...*chases with TEAFPOD*MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!  
  
Yami bakura:*running for dear life*  
  
Mariku(japanese name):please read and review before Bakura gets killed.. 


	3. the mysterious form

Mariku:well...we all managed to make sure bakura-kun didn't get killed...  
  
Me:*in cage*damnit!its sakura all over again!*holds up sign that says*"Will Work For Bishies"  
  
Mariku:o_o;;;....well....me and bakura get to run the chapter now!  
  
Yami B.:*snickers a bit*yeah..this will be the best chapter ever....  
  
Both of them:pharaoh do the disclaimer!  
  
Yami:I do not have to do the work of lowly tomb robbers...  
  
Both:*threaten with knife*  
  
Yami:sieiownsnothingexceptthefic,computer,TEAFPOD,andyamibakura!  
  
Yami B.:YEAH!wait..HEY!  
  
Chichiri:start the chapter no da!  
  
Tasuki:yeah come on!  
  
Chibi chiri:daaaaaaaaa..==;;  
  
Yami b.:nya...:P  
  
Tasuki:REKKA SHI'NEN!*flames him with fan*  
  
Yami B.:AIIIIIE!!!*starts chapter*  
  
Tasuki:he screams like a girl...*snickers*  
  
CHAPPIE START!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mr.Game and Watch:WAKE UP!  
  
*the non-lights wake up*  
  
Nana and Popo:huh?-_o;;....how did you get here?  
  
Mr.Game and Watch:Pikachu sniffed her way here and we followed...  
  
Nana:darn that electric mouse...  
  
Ness:MWAHAHA!*comes in and stabs nana to death with knife.very gory...*  
  
((AN:anou...*gets out*YAMI BAKURA WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY CHAPTER!?!*rewrites it*))  
  
Ness:*gets to the top of the mountain*we shall get you for taking our glory!  
  
Mr.Game and Watch:yeah!  
  
*they start to brawl it out when...they notice someone disappear*  
  
*they stop fighting*  
  
Mr.Game and Watch:who left..?  
  
Pikachu:*count*pika pika!  
  
Ash:*randomly appears*she said ness!*disappears*  
  
E.O.E:o_O;;;;;;;;  
  
Pikachu:pika..;...  
  
Mr.Game and watch:I hate to say it but we must search for him!*they all start looking for him*  
  
Peach:*so oblivious*I want to be leader next!  
  
Zelda and falco:....*shudder*  
  
Mr.Game and Watch:*rolls his nonexistant eyes and enters a cave in the side of a mountain*  
  
*the see an eerie green glow in the distance as they ran into the cave*  
  
Mr.Game and watch:Whats th-*goes unconsious*  
  
E.O.E:*same*  
  
Cloaked figure:*snickers*  
  
*an hour later they wake up inside a giant cage*  
  
Pokemon:ugh....  
  
Italian people:mamamia..  
  
Others:what happened?  
  
Cloaked figure:you have fell into my trap!*laughs evilly*  
  
*Mr.Game and watch,Pikachu,Pichu,Zelda,Mewtwo,nana,popo,jigglypuff,and kirby get out*HA!your cage can't keep US locked up!  
  
Cloaked figure:darn.....AH!*runs*  
  
Pikachu:*tries to trip him*  
  
Cloaked figure:ha!you can't trip me!*falls*  
  
((AN:that line belongs to my friend nana..xD))  
  
Mewtwo:*uncloaks the figure and gasps*  
  
E.O.E:*gasps*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END CHAPPIE!^^  
  
Me:I'm so evil..*grins*  
  
Mariku and yami bakura:*cough*not*cough*  
  
Me:what was that..?*holds TEAFPOD*  
  
both of them:nothing!*halos*  
  
Me:as a final thingie......chichiri-sama will sing..:D..  
  
Chibi chichiri:no da!na no da! daaaaaaaaa!na no na no na no daaaaaaaaa!da da da!no da no da no da!NO DA!  
  
Me:kawaii...anyway..click the magical purple button for whatever you want!its a genie in disguise!  
  
Yami bakura:*cough*baka*cough*  
  
Me:*WHACK!!*  
  
Yami Bakura:@_@;;;..  
  
Chibi chichiri:review no da! 


End file.
